


The Sun

by smolemu



Series: The Sky [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Established Relationship, F/F, If I do say so myself, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolemu/pseuds/smolemu
Summary: Now the war is over the Wizarding world can move on. Ginny and Luna do it their way, enjoying their new life together.





	The Sun

Luna doesn’t like politics. No one ever says what they mean. She does her best to seem like her normal self amongst the crowd of banal simpering and duplicitous sympathy. She finds that most people leave her alone if she hums to herself and looks around the ceiling as if a blibbering humdinger is about. It’s difficult for her to let her brain behave like it normally would though. She can’t think properly when she feels so defensive.

She knows she must look tense from the concerned set of Ginny’s shoulders alone. The look that was sent her way only confirmed it, it was a look that clearly told her not to worry. It’ll be done with soon.

She glances around and spots Harry, Ron and Hermione a little way across the crowded atrium. They are standing so closely together, like a united barrier of protection for each other, that it makes her think of them at school. When it truly was the three of them against the world.

Harry looks even less happy to be there than she feels but when Hermione grips his arm and when Ron squeezes his shoulder he visibly calms.

It seems nice so Luna does the same for Ginny. Just a gentle hand on the others.  
Ginny smiles with obvious amusement.  
Luna doesn’t mind. Ginny’s amusement has never made her feel lesser.

They are finally called forwards, all surviving members of Dumbledore’s Army. They line up on stage in the face of cheers and camera flashes to each be handed a scroll of parchment and a silver plaque. Order of Merlin, second class. She finds it hard not to laugh at Harrys disgusted look when he receives first class.

Kingsley gives a speech. He’s respectful, Luna thinks, to all that didn’t make it there. There is a party of some sorts that is just pandering and attempted butt-kissing.

Ginny drags her away and she almost feels guilty for leaving the others behind to the vultures. But she doesn’t. Because Ginny is being mischievous and Luna isn’t being subjected to slimy hands and words. Instead she is being gifted with giggles and kisses.

She feels so warm and Ginny feels so hot that she moans as she lets her hands run over Ginny’s robes, wishing there was nothing between them but loving the feel of strong muscles beneath cloth. She runs her fingers through red hair until she reaches the back of her best friends, her girlfriends head. She holds her there so she can kiss and kiss and kiss her until they’re both breathless and gasping.

‘Here?’ Ginny asks between a moan and a deep kiss, momentarily looking around the empty office they’d found themselves in.

A rush of excitement runs through her but she had something else in mind. ‘I want to go home,’ she says, looking Ginny in the eyes as she lights up with joy. Home. They’d only had a place to call home, for them both to call home, a month. Their tiny cottage in Wales, green door, wooden creaky windows and a big, soft bed squeezed into the tiny bedroom.

‘Home,’ Ginny agrees with a wide grin and her eyes sparkle with exultation.

\---------------------

They sneak past officials and well-wishers to the apparation point to pop away to land in their front garden.

It’s raining and they are soaked through in seconds. Ginny goes to drag her inside but Luna holds her back with a mirthful smile. Ginny smirks and kisses her amongst the sodden green and below the grey barrier of thick clouds. She’s grateful for summers warm rain as it pours over her skin.

They stumble through the door together, legs seemingly acting of their own accord as their kisses break and return. Over and over, they only pause to laugh. To bask in the pure joy of each other.

Ginny sighs deeply as she is pressed gently against the living room door, fumbling for the door knob with out pulling away. She pushes it open behind her, almost loosing her balance as Luna almost falls. But as she holds her up, a strong hand on Lunas hip, Luna staring up at her, the world seems to slow and she knows she has more than enough strength to keep them together.

Ginny gently palms her girlfriends jaw, runs her fingers through her long blond hair, tucking a strand behind her ear, leans forward and kisses her deeper than before. It’s slow and intense and it feels like she’s baring her soul.

She feels Lunas hands wander, tracing up and down her back a few times then slipping around to the clasps on the front of her robes. She feels them release and then cool air hits her shoulders. Her hands only leave Lunas face for the seconds it takes to let the loose sleeves fall from her wrists. She holds her faces as she lowers her lips to Ginny’s neck. She sighs and tips her head back as soft lips drag across her skin, kissing and mouthing, from bellow her ear to round the front of her throat. Down over the slight raise before she reaches the very sensitive hollow just above and between her collar bones. Ginny feels the heat of it tingle across her skin and settle deep in her chest.

She hears herself gasp as her muggle sports bra is pulled over her head, and then whimper as Lunas lips trace back down her throat to her chest. She grips Lunas shoulders as the sides of her breasts are teased so delicately she might as well melt. She murmurs her approval as the teasing moves deeper to her nipples. Ginny feels Lunas robes brush against her skin and quickly moves to remove them.

She loves Luna. She wants her. Ginny will let nothing stop her from giving her girlfriend unforgetable pleasure.

\-------------------

When their legs feel less like jelly and their mindsa little less like static they cook dinner together. Ginny diligently following Lunas somewhat unusual instructions. They eat at their table. It feels a bit like they are living a dream.

Once both their bellies are comfortably full they curl up on the sofa, listen to the radio and neither of them can believe just how perfect life can be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far: thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If you have the time I'd really appreciate knowing what you think.
> 
> And if anyone has been waiting on an update on this series, thank you for being patient and coming back for part two! Here's to part three hopefully coming alot quicker!


End file.
